Un Contrat de Démon
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "The Devil's Contract" : Plus ils approchent de la date du Christmas Bowl, plus les altercations entre leur capitaine et leur manager deviennent violentes. Seuls ceux qui les connaissent bien apprécient le spectacle


_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Professor-MouthRot (ShadowDemon-Gengar)_

**Chapitre en tout et pour tout**

Le soleil commençait à descendre derrière le sommet des arbres, jetant ses flamboyantes nuances de doré, de jaune et de rouge dans le ciel assombri, prévenant que la tombée de la nuit approchait à grands pas. La sonnerie de fin des cours du lycée Deimon avait retenti depuis des heures, mais il y avait toujours de l'animation sur le stade. L'équipe de football américain de l'école était restée pour un entrainement tardif, se dédiant à aiguiser et à renforcer leurs compétences … avec l'aide de la motivation sans merci de leur capitaine.

« Hiruma, pourrais-tu _arrêter_ ça ? » Gronda Mamori, sa frustration atteignant des sommets alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas lourd vers le quaterback caquetant. Il était allongé sur le ventre dans l'herbe fraichement coupée aux abords du terrain, positionné derrière un _Lance-grenades XM-25_ et épiant à travers sa visée. Il était clairement en train de viser les cinq joueurs qui formaient la ligne de défense, exploitant leur fatigue tandis qu'ils se forçaient à courir autour de la piste d'asphalte.

« Hé, connards, est-ce que je vous ai dit de ralentir ? » Leur hurla-t-il, ignorant superbement la jeune fille. Il envoya quelques giclées de grenades et le terrain commença à exploser derrière les hommes de la ligne, leur donnant la poussée d'adrénaline qu'il leur manquait pour courir plus vite.

« Hiruma ! » S'exclama-t-elle en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans la jambe pour capter son attention. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et baissa les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il la regarda, irrité, tout en disant d'une voix trainante : « T'as pas autre chose à foutre que de me faire chier ? Va te goinfrer de choux à la crème ! »

Quand il se replaça derrière la visée de son arme, elle prit cette opportunité pour s'accroupir et subtiliser ladite arme. Elle se remit debout et appuya l'extrémité du lance-grenades contre sa hanche. Elle le regarda calmement alors qu'il fixait ses mains vides.

Ensuite, avec un grognement dépité, il se releva lentement. Elle le regarda tandis qu'il prenait son temps, époussetant un peu le devant de sa tenue rouge-et-blanche, essuyant la sueur sur son visage et délogeant toute saleté de ses piques blonds en passant ses larges mains dans ses cheveux.

Toutefois, elle n'était pas déroutée le moins du monde par la désinvolture dans ses gestes. Il comptait décidément la mettre en rogne, à être si nonchalant, mais elle était habituée à la plupart de ses combines, bien souvent parce qu'elle les avait occasionnés.

« Tu sais, » dit-il enfin, plissant les yeux dans sa direction, « peut-être que tu n'as pas suivi, vu comme t'es paumée, mais le Christmas Bowl est dans seulement quelques mois, et avant que nous ne puissions y accéder, nous devons passer des adversaires qui rendent la traversée des neuf cercles de l'Enfer une partie de plaisir. Nous ne pouvons pas nous _permettre_ de flemmarder, même pas une _seconde_. Donc… rends-le-moi, fucking manager. »

Il tendit une main aux longs doigts, quémandant silencieusement le retour de son arme.

En réponse, elle se contenta de glisser le tiède engin d'acier noir derrière son dos et se redressa dans une tentative pour montrer son obstination, même si sa petite stature restait dans l'ombre de son physique élancé à lui.

Elle ne recula pas lorsque ses yeux vert émeraude se plissèrent plus encore et s'intima la patience d'esprit tandis qu'elle prenait la parole aussi gentiment que possible. Jouer la neutralité avait tendance à aider dans ce genre de situations tendues. Bon… _elle_ le croyait, en tout cas. C'était définitivement la meilleure option à l'habituel coup de têtes qui finissait par une serpillière brisée et des trous fumants dans le mur.

« Hiruma, crois-moi, je peux sentir la pression, aussi. Vraiment, je veux que nous jouions au Christmas Bowl tout autant que vous … »

« Alors arrête d'interférer ! » L'interrompit-il brusquement, son regard noir de colère. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous améliorer si tu continues à jouer les putains de mère poule chaque fois qu'un de ces idiots a un bleu ou une égratignure ! »

Si sa prière avait été entendue, elle n'en prit pas conscience. Elle sentit la montée familière de rage dans sa poitrine et avant qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte, elle était pratiquement orteil contre orteil avec lui, martelant son torse de son doigt alors qu'elle le fixait : « Et cette amélioration ne servira à rien s'ils se blessent durant l'entrainement ! Tu ne peux pas voir combien ils sont fatigués ? Accorde-leur une pause ! Ils font du mieux qu'ils peuvent ! »

Elle finit sa diatribe sur un dernier petit coup. Son cœur continuait à envoyer de la rage dans ses veines tandis qu'elle refusait de dévier son regard de ses traits.

Cependant, même à travers son irritabilité … elle devint soudainement consciente de leur proximité…

Son ombre à lui l'enveloppait, son corps bloquant la lumière du coucher de soleil, mais également le terrain et ce qui les entourait. Elle pouvait même sentir la sueur d'un dur entrainement, l'herbe et la crasse mêlées ainsi que l'odeur de la poudre.

A cette réalisation, elle sentit son courage fondre pour être remplacé par de la nervosité et une gêne extrême.

« Ho-o ? »

Elle retint sa respiration lorsqu'il se pencha légèrement vers elle, approchant son visage si près du sien qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Un petit sourire néanmoins pervers étira ses lèvres, dévoilant des dents de requin à vous glacer les sangs.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, fichue manager, » Dit-il doucement, son regard vert émeraude fermement planté dans ses yeux de cristal à elle, « si je ne veux pas t'écouter … ? Tu vas utiliser les prérogatives du Comité de Discipline pour m'éjecter de l'équipe ? »

Son cœur battait bien plus fort qu'avant… mais pour une raison totalement différente. Elle ne pouvait prononcer un mot tandis qu'elle le fixait, les yeux écarquillés.

Pourquoi était-elle si affectée par sa proximité ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais envahi son espace personnel… et il commençait d'ailleurs à le faire fréquemment.

Inconfort insupportable, gêne et indignation dès qu'Hiruma faisait peser son pouvoir sur l'équipe, lui rappelaient juste qui avait le contrôle lui rappelait que même si elle donnait son opinion à tour de bras, à la fin ce n'était que la décision qu'il prendrait qui compterait.

Le visage rouge de honte, elle se délesta prestement du lance-grenades en le lui jetant dans les côtes, perçu avec délectation son grognement étouffé avant de tourner les talons et de se frayer un chemin hors du terrain.

* * *

Il la regarda passer comme une furie les portes puis disparaitre après le coin et derrière le bouclier des arbres aux feuillages automnaux. Il sourit, sentant un élancement dérangeant dans le torse là où elle lui avait carrément écrasé l'arme avec une telle force qu'il l'avait ressenti à travers ses protections. Le petit démon en lui caquetait de façon insensée, le pressant de sortir son petit livre noir pour y noter quelque chose comme : « _Officier du Comité Disciplinaire agressant physiquement un innocent élèves pour des raisons non-apparentes._ »

« Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de la martyriser, » déclara une voix bourrue dans son dos, un amusement modéré évident teintant ses propos.

Il renifla pour toute réponse et l'agacement perça dans sa voix alors qu'il examinait machinalement son lance-grenades : « Ferme-la, putain de vieux. Tu devrais plus être concerné par éviter passer l'arme à gauche durant les matches à venir plutôt que de fourrer ton nez dans les affaires des autres. En plus… c'est elle qui a commencé. »

Il se mit soudain à sourire, une déchirure dans ses traits qui dévoilait de façon alarmante des dents de requin acérées. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et lança au kicker de l'équipe à la coupe mohawk un regard innocent qui ne pouvait être vu que comme malsain :

« Au fait, tu es mon témoin pour sa putain de maltraitance à main armée envers ma personne. »


End file.
